1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner cover and, more particularly, to a protective cover for an outdoor air conditioner unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Split-system air conditioners are widely used in which an outdoor unit houses the compressor, condenser, fan, and control components. The outdoor unit is installed near the exterior of the building in which the evaporator is located. Protective covers for outdoor units are known in which a shroud of flexible, weather resistant material envelops the outdoor unit to protect against the weather, moisture, dirt, leaf particles, and other debris when the unit is not in use.
Outdoor units of split-system air conditioners are frequently located beneath the eaves of buildings. In this situation, the units are susceptible to damage from ice and other hard objects falling from the eaves. Since the fan motor of an outdoor unit is frequently mounted to the underside of the top panel of the unit, the fan motor is particularly susceptible to damage. Furthermore, the top panel is usually formed with fins or a grille which are also easily damaged by falling objects. Therefore, it is desirable for an air conditioner cover to be capable of protecting against such damage from hard, falling objects.